


Ezra's Nights

by dvioletta



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvioletta/pseuds/dvioletta





	1. Chapter 1

The money changed hands, always cash here. Ezra didn't want anyone to be able to find a paper trail back to this place. It was his haven.

No one knew him. He was just another client looking for some relief from his over stressed life. He stripped, showered and changed into the silk boxer shorts provided, the familiar process helped to start the unwinding process. Finally prepared he exited the changing-room wrapped in a short robe. He handed his own clothes over to the cashier. Such a small exclusive club they knew all their clients by sight.

There was no need for keys or tickets to reclaim items at the end of a session. He was lead to the usual room his robe removed. His caretaker, a tall thin man who answered to the name of John, helped him up into the sling moving him to the most comfortable and easily accessible position before securing the leather restraints. When he gave the signal he was ready, a thick black cloth was secured over his eyes. He could feel John checking that all the bonds were secure, giving him the instruction for him to flex his finger to check the blood flow. The blindfold was given a final check to make sure no light was getting through.

Ezra's head dropped back further into a more relaxed position as John's hands moved in small circles. It was the first thing he'd found comforting for months. The hands were withdrawn and Ezra's heighten hearing easily picked up the footsteps moving away and the door closing. Now all he had to do was wait.

Ezra allowed himself to enjoy the darkness, this occasional loss control. A complete handing over of his fate to another allowed him to maintain his tight grip and emotional blankness in the outside world. His own role was to service anyone who came into the room anyway they choose. He mostly serviced man. They seemed more inclined to enjoy the anonymous rough hard couples he could provide. The decision of whether he would service just one person or several over the entire night or more than one at once was completely out of his control. There were always safety guards; all clients used a condom even on the toys. John would stop anything that got rough or outside his specified limits. Drugs of any kind were banned. If there was no one who was interested in him by the end of the night, John would take him. If he'd been well used John would untie him and lay with him while he came back down to earth.

Tonight he'd asked for a slightly more gentle treatment; he wanted a man or woman to take it slow and gentle. He was bruised and sore from the scramble that had ensued after the rest of the team had rushed the warehouse. He allowed his mind to retrace the events of the day remembering the overwhelm urge as his report was printing out to let go, allow someone else to look after him for a while. He'd excused himself from the after work drinks as quickly as possible pleading a headache.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening; someone had obviously come to look him over. He could hear John answering some questions but the other voice was too soft for him to follow. It must have been the right answers because he heard the door shut and someone approach him. He knew John would stand off to one side where he could observe and intercede if necessary, but not close enough to be an intimate part of the scene. He tried to follow the footfalls as the circled round him in an almost predatory manor. He breathed deeply both to calm himself and see if he could pick up any scent that would tell him more about the other person in the room. A definite faint muskiness caught the edge of his senses as the other person moved closer. It was a man.

He'd stopped at the right side of Ezra's head. Ezra prepared for the sling to be lowered so the man could gain easier access to his mouth. Instead a hand started carding through his hair catching a rather sensitive spot just behind his ear. It was so unexpected he let out a startled yelp.

John was instantly at his side checking to find out what had happened and reassuring Ezra everything was still safe. The man kissed his temple just above the blindfold. An apology was ghosted over his ear as the hand continued its running through his hair. The lips lay soft kisses down his jaw line with the occasional shy lick. Ezra found it easy to relax into the sexual soothing caress feeling the last of the tension being replaced by a warm arousal.

The man became bolder as Ezra relaxed. The lips moved down his throat nipping at the pulse point, making him groan when that sinful mouth latched onto the junction of his neck and shoulder. The hands started their own game of light touches and gentle caress. Tracing slowly down his sides playing on a rather ticklish spot just below his ribs. He arched up trying to avoid the spot been caught again. The mouth stopped its progression moving back to his ear reassuring him that he wouldn't be hurt taking the time to gently teasing the lobe. Ezra's mind focused on the fleeting touches and soft kisses he couldn't remember a time he had felt more turned on or safe in another persons arms.

He almost missed the removal of the silk boxer shorts exposing him to the warm air of the room. The man murmured something about a beautiful body, the hands running down to his hips the mouth blowing warm, moist air over the tip of his penis seconds before it engulfed the head. The tongue quickly located and ran over the gland causing him to moan and gasp with all coherent thoughts flying out of his head. The mouth teased and tortured him keeping him on edge. One hand was content to teasing his nipples while the other cupped and rolled his balls before moving to caress the thin skin just behind. Ezra came hard gasping of breath. The man showed amazing patient waiting for Ezra's full attention before starting his next assault. The fingers of one hand was tracing patterns on the sensitive inside skin of his thigh as the other worked its way under him, teasing the puckered opening with an oiled finger. Ezra shouted he was already prepared and such treatment was pointless.

"I know there are just some things I enjoy doing myself." The man replied with a deeply passion roughened voice. He proceed to slip a second finger in, stretching the muscles, adding more oil to the slicked passage.

Ezra felt the fingers searching then rub over his prostate. He bucked up against the restraint and pushed back down hard on the finger. Soon they were no longer enough. Ezra started to beg between needy moans for more. The man quickly obliged easily, filling the prepared area with his own hot hard length. Ezra felt the invader slide easily inside, the huge mass throbbing and pulsing as his muscles squeezed round it. It pounded into him with long steady strokes. Ezra felt the angle adjust so it stroked over his prostate every time.

Spikes of pure pleasure rushed up his spine. He could just about hear the moans groans and please above the blood thundering in his ears. He felt the hand start to wander over his chest again tweaking the hard nubs of his nipples when the man leaned over plunging his tongue into Ezra's belly button in time with the strokes in his ass. Ezra's pleas became more frantic. He felt completely unable to catch his breath. His body had become a mass of nerve endings that this man intended to stroke into a hopeless frenzy. The man leaned back taking Ezra's recovered erection into his hand, picking up again the same rhythm as before. The strokes became faster as Ezra felt the familiar tightness. He screamed as his second climax of the night was ripped from him. The muscles contracted tightly around the invader in his ass, bringing the other man over the edge with him.

Reality came back to him as a warm cloth was placed on his skin as the man proceeded to clean him up. He was grateful for this man's obvious thoughtfulness as a straw was placed into his mouth. The small sips of orange juice he was encouraged to take by gently caresses of his jaw, relieved the dryness in his scream hoarsened throat.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now do you. I bet if I took off this blindfold off your amazing green eyes would be passion glazed and half shut." The husky voice of the man Ezra re-labeled as lover after the last session continued to list his virtues.

The lips ghosted over his with the lightest of touches as he spoke before pressing them tight against Ezra's, the teeth nipping against his bottom lip as the tongue swiped over, pressing to be let in. Ezra opened his mouth. He normally hated anyone trying to kiss him during these sessions and actively discouraged it but this man felt different and didn't appear to be taking no for an answer. The tongue plunged in wrapping itself around Ezra's tongue, exploring. Ezra could almost feeling it counting the number of teeth he had before sucking on his tongue so hard he wondered if it would still be in his mouth at the end of the night. He started his own very timid exploration the man who tasted like wild spice and whiskey. The mouth was warm and velvet, inviting him to dwell if he so desired. The tongue pushed back against his as his neck was angled for better access. Ezra was breathing almost as heavily as when he climaxed by the time the kiss was broken. "You taste so sweet like oranges and honey."

Ezra felt his head was going to explode as the man prepared him for another joining. He'd already come three times each one with a greater intensity than the previous one. The previous one nearly caused him to pass out he was sure that's what this one was aiming for. He was slowly filled with the warm pulsing cock once again; he knew he was going be sore regardless of the careful preparation that had already revived his penis to half mast.

The long slow strokes his lover seemed to enjoy torturing him with caused Ezra to try push back encouraging a faster tempo but the bonds and angle his lover had chosen made this impossible. A hand wrapped around his erection pulling it back to full alert, long fingers taking great pleasure in teasing the flesh. His normally extensive vocabulary reduced to inarticulate moans and gasps. He contemplated briefly if he'd known how intense and deeply satisfying a gently session could be he might have opted for one earlier. Quick fingers giving a sudden tweak on his nipple brought the current situation back into focus. A second pair of hands had joined in the quests to drive him into sensory overload.

John had participated when asked before but never before had the familiar hand enhanced and amplified what was happening to his lower body. He felt the familiar tingle clench the muscles around his lover's penis. The message must have been understood as the thrusts became harder and faster. He moaned in almost distress as John's hands were removed. He was quieten by his lovers mouth plundering his again, it moved suddenly to latched on to the soft spot where his neck met his shoulder, biting down as the orgasm ripped him. Ezra, for a brief moment, saw the most blinding light, then all fell away to nothing. He would never be aware of the name he screamed as the pleasure coursed through him.

Chris lay his head briefly on the shoulder of his unconscious lover. He felt the bone deep satisfactions of good sex coupled with the successful completion of his own personal mission. He smiled briefly as he remembered his name escaping from Ezra's lips as he climaxed for the final time.

He and John made short work of the restraints, gently lowering Ezra onto the bed in the corner of the room. He settled himself into a comfortable position, pulling Ezra into his arms, brushing the stray curls off his forehead, planting a gentle kiss. He pulled back to await Ezra waking up using the quiet time to reflect on the action that had brought him to this place.

Chris had had a nagging suspicion for several months that Ezra felt more than simple friendship or general concern for ones colleges. He'd seen the occasionally expression of guilt from Ezra's direction when he was caught lingering over Chris body. The occasional accidental brushing of a hand over his hip or a thigh pressed against his when they were all crowded round the saloon tables. Chris had first panicked.

Unsure how to deal with this new situation, he paid closer attention to Ezra, trying to gain more clues. It was during this observation that Chris noticed Ezra's tendency to disappear after there rougher assignments, never saying where his was going, but always coming back looking more refreshed. This pattern bothered Chris for several months before he decided to take any form of action. He had very little problem trailing his highly distracted undercover agent to a plain looking building in one of the more decent area of town.

Chris felt a pang of guilt about his action. Maybe Ezra was just visiting a friend for the evening he didn't after all need to tell Chris where he was going. The man was allowed some privacy. Chris made a note of the street name and house number. Maybe a name would sound familiar when he ran it through the database. He continued to watch the house waiting for Ezra reappearance, convincing himself he just wanted to make sure the Ezra got home safely. Ezra finally reappeared several hours later looking a little unsteady, being helped to a waiting cab by a tall thin man. They embraced briefly.

Chris' guilt flared briefly into jealously. How dare another man hold 'his Ezra' like that. Chris tried to rationalise his jealously towards the other man even as he uploaded the program that would reveal the names of everyone living in that building. Much to his shock Chris discovered it was the headquarters of a business called "stress relief." His fingers were dialing the number listed below before his brain caught onto what was happening. The voice that answered was female and very professional. Chris made an appointment with the membership secretary for the following day justifying it to himself that he only wanted to make sure whatever Ezra had got himself into it was both legal and safe.

The membership secretary had turned out to be a well built man in his early sixties wearing a charcoal grey suit. He greeted Chris with a firm handshake and gentle voice. "Welcome, Mr. Larabee." He gestured to a seat near by. "Please sit down. This interview is just a formality." Chris had no idea how he answered the questions posed by the other man, but his answers must have been acceptable as he was offered a tour round. The secretary, who also turned out to be the owner, explained the house was divided into rooms with various settings and themes. There were both male and female clients from all walks of life. Some enjoyed offering themselves. Most enjoyed the service they provided. He wondered vaguely which camp Ezra fell into. He could almost picture himself holding close to that wonderful masculine body, surrounded by the tight heat only a man could provide. Chris felt himself getting uncomfortable hard in his form fitting trousers. The other man must have noticed. He invited Chris to try the facilities out first hand, leaving him to find a room the suited his needs for now.

Chris used the club several more times getting to know most of the staff and several of the clients very well. One man especially raved about a brown haired wonder who came to the club far to infrequently. Over following visits Chris had developed the relationship further, getting the man to give him a detailed account of why this client was so much better then anything else on offer. He described a tight fit bodied submissive man who was willing to do just about anything asked. He was very vocal and always came usually several times a night. He was very versatile and sounded very pleasurable. Eventually his got a name for this enigma. He hoped he hid the shock he was feeling inside. He was now even more determined to be in the club next time Ezra visited. He wanted to be the one who made him scream out as he climaxed.

The next two months were pretty intense. Ezra was working undercover as a middle man for an international drugs and guns dealer. The man made Chris' skin crawl. He hated the thought of Ezra having to spend so much time being nice to him, socialising and generally being his best charming self. At ever meeting, Chris could see Ezra was more wound up, jumping at his own shadow He wished for nothing more than to take Ezra in his arms, tell him everything was going to be fine. Chris was going to make sure he was well taken care of. The bust itself was a blur. He saw Ezra go down and his heart almost stopped beating. He was relieved to discover he'd just been knocked over by the rush to get out of the warehouse and would be fine. He kept a close eye on Ezra, waiting only a few minutes after he excused himself already, knowing where he was heading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris grabbed the usual amount of money from a nearby cash machine. He didn't mind paying by cheque, but the club preferred cash. He was planning in his mind, picturing all the things he wanted to do with Ezra once he'd confessed how he felt and got Ezra alone at his ranch. He'd planned lots of private time just the two of them talking, riding and making love in various places around the ranch he'd already picked out. He kept those images easily in his head as he entered the club. It looked somehow different lighter and with more people moving around. He changed quickly, his whole mind focused on finding Ezra. His room was easy to find. John, his minder, was standing outside the door to indicate he was available to service.

"Evening John. What have you got this evening?"

"Good evening Mr Larabee," John opened the door as he greeted Chris, revealing the man inside. Chris mouth went dry. Ezra was tied down to a sling, laid out like a feast ready for the taking.

"He's called Ezra. He's a submissive in need of some very gentle treatment."

"He looks very peaceful. What does he like?" Chris was determined to make Ezra happy and if he needed someone to be gentle Chris would be the most gentle lover he'd ever had. "He likes you to run your hand through his hair. It helps to relax him."

Chris approached, circling the well proportioned beautiful body, being allowed to admire this body was something he'd fanatisized about many times. It was stretched out in front of him, ready for the taking. His hand of its own violation reached out to touch Ezra's hair. It was soft, with the texture of coarse silk. He traced the hair down round a perfectly shaped ear. He became so engrossed in the sensation that a sudden high pitched yelp from Ezra caused him to jump back in shock, moving aside as John rushed in a look of 'what-the-hell-did-you-do' etched on his face.

"I'm sorry John I didn't mean to startle him." Chris stuttered over his explanation, hoping John didn't decide to throw him out. Eventually he seemed happy and moved away again. Chris let out a deep breath in relief, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Ezra's temple John had indicated it was a safe spot. "I'm sorry to scare you beautiful, but you have such wonderful hair."

His hand started back over again, carefully avoiding the spot that had got him into trouble before. Satisfied Ezra was relaxing, he reached out to place a kiss on his jaw. He could feel the slight stubble and the muscles move as Ezra swallowed. He traced the jaw down to the slight dimple in the centre of his chin, licking the skin that tasted faintly of salt. Chris felt he could get used to the taste of Ezra very soon, promising himself before the night was over he would taste more than the slight tang of his skin.

His hands traveled down to find more soft skin and lean muscles, covering slightly prominent ribs. Ezra had obviously been losing weight. One more thing Chris was going to put right, lots of hearty home cooked meals and indulging Ezra's sweet tooth. He felt a twitch as he must have hit another overly sensitive spot. Chris noted it reassuring Ezra quickly he wasn't going to get tickled Chris could save that for later when they were in his bed with no over protective minder to tell him not to. He knew deep down he didn't really resent John being there. It was just he'd got to see Ezra in the throws of passion and completely relaxed so much more often than Chris he found it very hard not to be jealous.

He teased the lobe of Ezra's ear looking down to see a definite tenting of the silk shorts. Happy Ezra was ready for him to go further he allowed his mouth to travel down Ezra's body dwelling on places of special interest, such as his ticklish side and the aura of his nipples ignore the tight pert buds themselves promising he would feast on them latter. As he kissed, nipped and licked, his hands found the ties holding the shorts together. One quick yank on both sides and they fell to the floor.

Chris was confronted for the second times with the beauty of Ezra. He put all the great Greek statues to shame and was most definitely better equipped. Unable to control his primal side any longer, Chris pounced. Holding those grabable hips in place, his mouth closed round that straining erection. The skin was hot and tight. Chris took great delight in just running his tongue around the head. Ezra tasted sweet and smelled of a deep earthy musk, heavenly as far as Chris was concerned.

He took his time running his tongue all the way down to the base of Ezra's penis, tracing the large throbbing vein with the tip, deep throating while humming in sheer happiness. His hands got bored simply holding Ezra hips. He moved one to tease the previously over looked nubs of the nipples as the other rolled, caressed and stroked the heavy ball sac, feeling the change as the climax approached, changing his own pace as the first spurt of milky cum entered his mouth. He'd always enjoyed the feel of it and Ezra's had a definite sweetness that had to be savoured. He rocked back on his heels watching for any sign of problems from his bound lover. The sight that greeted him was almost more beautiful than the first. He was covered in the start of a sweat sheen, his chest rising and fall with heavy breaths. He traced a pattern of tiny circles on Ezra inner thigh, feeling the muscles flex beneath him while his other hand worked the condom over his already over excited shaft, working the lube as well as possible without causing himself to cum.

His already well oiled fingers quickly located Ezra most private opening, feeling it pulse as he traced round before diving into the promising heat. He was not surprised really to find that Ezra had already taken care of himself. He'd never relied on others to do anything for him. Chris still took great delight in preparing the tight channel himself, rubbing against the prostate to encourage Ezra's erection back to life. Taking a cue that he was ready when Ezra started pulling against his restraints, loving each little whimper and moan that escaped the usually tight lipped man.

The heat as he pushed in was almost unbearable, the muscles contracting around him finished the sensation Chris finally understood why this man was so sought after. A few short strokes had got him moaning as well changing the angle to allow him better access to lean over, he reached for and kissed Ezra's navel. Hearing a positive response, he let his tongue pick up the rhythm from the rest of his body, concentrating hard on keeping things slow and stead, bringing Ezra the most pleasure possible. His hand wrapped round Ezra's erection, feeling the thick member, using his thumb to spread the leaking pre-cum down the shaft. He felt his own breath catching. Knowing he couldn't hold on any longer, He pounded harder into Ezra, his own groans and gasps mixing into the noise of the room. He came as the muscles round him squeezed even tighter, milking his aching penis. Pulling out was a great effort.

Chris could happily have remained joined to Ezra forever but the need to make Ezra comfortable again pressed him into action. He grabbed a nearby cloth, wiping away the evidence of Ezra's climax in steady strokes from the still heaving chest. Moving to grab a drink he was quiet thirsty from all the sweat. He wondered if Ezra would like a drink too. He washed his mouth of the last traces of Ezra from his mouth. Finding a straw, he gently placed it in Ezra's mouth, stroking his jaw.

Ezra was starting to stir in his arms. He bent close to Ezra's ear whispering the soft litany of words he spoken before. "You are so beautiful, my green eyed tease, such a perfect form made man, putting statues of the great Greek empire to shame. You only have to smile to light up a room. You move with the grace of a dancer when you walk. I watch so many eyes follow you. I've got the best view in the world. So many images of you lost in the passion I knew you were so capable of."

He held back a laugh as Ezra blinked his eyes open. He looked even more adorable now his eyes completed the image squinting in the soft light obviously still not quiet sure what he was looking. "Ezra, relax. You're perfectly safe. John said you should come back in your own time." He stroked his hand through Ezra's hair again, waiting for the sleepy green eye to finally focus on him.

He wasn't quiet ready for Ezra reaction. "Chris? CHRIS, MR LARABEE what are you doing here?" Ezra's face was so full of shock and fear it made Chris wonder if he shouldn't have left before the blindfold was removed. The picture of Ezra crying out his name as he climaxed streaked across Chris brain.

"I'm here Ezra to be with you to tell you a few things I need to get off my chest." He calmly handed Ezra a glass of wine and offered him the short robe hanging on the bedpost. Ezra who now seemed to have recovered a little of his usual calm front took the robe first. Chris was a little upset to see the beautiful body covered but anything to help Ezra feel more comfortable. He downed the wine in one mouthful and started to pace.

Chris rested back still sipping his. He tried to appear in control as his heart tried leap out of his chest and his mouth became a desert landscape. "Ezra, please come and sit back down. You'll wear the carpet out." He waited while Ezra did as he requested. "Are you cold?" He could see small shudders running down Ezra's back. "You're scared." It was statement of realisation.

This was Ezra's haven and he was worried Chris was going to take it away from him. His arms of their own will reached out, pulling Ezra tight against his chest, stroking the hair away from his fevered brow. "Ezra I didn't come here to hold it against you or tell you what your doing is wrong. I know we all need somewhere to go and unwind. I just wanted to be here with you. Hold you and tell you so many things. I think I love you Ezra P, Standish." He held Ezra as he relaxed into the embrace waiting to see what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra was pleasantly drowsy. A warm contentment was flowing through his bones, all the tension and mindless violence of the last case a distant memory. He snuggled against John, secure in the knowledge it was completely safe, and there was no rush to return. He latched on to an odd litany of words filling his ears in from far away. Something about green eyes and Greek statues. His sleepy mind replayed the compliment from his lover early about how he would look if the blindfold had been removed. He allowed his eyes to open. The light even dimmed was too much. He blinked at the blurry image above him.

As the image became clear Ezra almost passed out again. Panic seized his whole body. He jumped up as if he had been burned. It just couldn't be real he must still be dreaming. He pinched himself as hard as he dared. God it hurt, he must be awake. Chris Larabee the man who had haunted Ezra dreams for so long was sitting there on the bed where Jon should be.

He could believe he'd just shrieked that loud. His mind supplied all the things that Mr. Larabee had just done to him. Mr. Larabee was here, that he'd found out all about Ezra dirty little secret. Ezra couldn't cope. He needed someone else to take control. He grabbed the offered glass gulping, hoping the alcohol would take the edge of the sheer terror that was slowly consuming his body. He snatched up the robe. The brush of Mr. Larabee fingers burned his already sensitive flesh. Mr. Larabee had of course already seen him naked, but that was no reason to flaunt it now. He paced, trying to summon up the strength to put on his usual poker face, pushing everything down to a safe level. Finally happy with the effort, he was ready to face whatever Mr. Larabee wanted to tell him about how long he had left on the team or the terms for Mr. Larabee's silence. His body obeyed the command to sit down before his brain had time to form an argument for standing.

Once sat his mind had time to pull up all the things he had let the senior agent do to him. The list made him feel physically ill and with It came a great need to get so drunk that he lost his memory. When the shaking started, his brain supplied the term shock to help explain this complete lose of control. He thought the manic laughter that was sitting just below his vocal cords would spill over when Mr. Larabee asked if he was cold. Cold. He was sure he'd never been colder. the body heat pour off his boss who now stood beside him was burning him. The words spoken soft from behind him "Don't be scared" seemed to rattle around in his head, of course he was scared. Mr. Larabee was about to report him or worse. Who wouldn't be scared? He tried to move away as those strong lean arms he dreamed about so many times reached out for him, but he was powerless, pressed up against that musky smelling chest. A hand touched his hair, branding him with the repeat of a touch that earlier had brought so much pleasure. He wanted so bad to shout and scream at John. How could his minder let this man in to his hide-away? His heart pounded a little faster adrenaline flooding his system lighting a fire in his blood. His fear was replaced but anger that now bubbled close to the surface. It wasn't fair. He wanted this so much but how could Mr Larabee love a man who let others use him in such way? The adrenaline rushed out his shoulder slumped in defeat. He'd have to move. He was already planning his letter of resignation and what sort of job he could possible get next. Maybe he'd finally agree to marry one of his mother's targets, spend a few years playing the dutiful husband to cure this dirty little obsession.

The manic laughter almost won as Mr. Larabee explained he wasn't here to take it away. He understood Ezra's needs and more Importantly loved him.

Ezra was too tired and too confused to fight. He dreamed so long about the feel of these arms wrapped around him. He was too cold to reject the only source of warm in the room. A strong hand found Its way into his hair again, stroking and petting him with all the gentleness he hoped one day to find. He allowed himself to drift, half listening to the world outside, the other totally focused on the heart beat next to his ear. A soft kiss placed on his forehead almost made him jump out of his skin. John's timely re-entrance distracted Mr. Larabee enough not to press of a reason for such a violent reaction. His clothes along with a very familiar black set were laid out on the bed. "Thanks John I'll take it from here." The arms seemed to tighten around him as the words floated passed him. He wanted so badly to find his voice, call John back, tell him he wanted Mr. Larabee escorted out. He even wanted to tell Mr. Larabee he was quiet capable of taking care of himself and there was no need for him to stay around. Ezra, himself, wouldn't be around any later then Tuesday, so not to worry. Unfortunately it appeared his body had also decided to abandon him to the other man's care.

Being dressed by someone else was the most surreal, yet unfathomably comfortable experience. He often had nurses or even Nathan help him on with the odd shirt or shoes and sox after he'd visited the ER but this was a very different experience. Mr. Larabee seemed to want to make a point, to finish the claiming that had started when he first walked through the door. The robe was removed Mr. Larabee stepped back, his eyes so hungry and lust filled it made Ezra want to snatch the robe up to cover the blush coursing through his body. The smile was almost wishful as his boxers were handed over, Mr. Larabee's fingers lingering a little too long. He turned his back, bending over to step into them, spinning back around a little to fast when a heavy sigh reached his ears. The last thing he wanted to do was give Mr. Larabee anymore ammo. The turn had unbalanced him. His boxers will still half way down his legs. He was steadied with a stern word about being more careful. The boxers were pulled up round his hips. Next came the shirt. His arms guided into the sleeves as if he was a child although as his hands were knocked away from the shirts' buttons when he attempted to do them himself. fingers found and caressed his nipple and the skin over his heart. The lower half of his clothing was similarly dealt with. More words of how beautiful he was and the fact he was loved very deeply. Ezra wanted to break down and confess he felt exactly the same way. The touches and words were slowly breaking down the walls he was throwing everything at to keep in place. It had to be some trick if he confessed to feeling the same way he failed the test and the consequences weren't even worth thinking about.

He's dazed mind finally caught on that his feet were moving. He was been guided towards a vehicle. The biting cold wind made itself known, cutting through his thin silk shirt. A familiar suit jacket was draped over his shoulders. His legs felt like lead as the familiar outline of Mr. Larabee's Ram came into view. Mr. Larabee pushed him the last few paces, and then unceremoniously dumped him Into the passenger seat. His seat belt was dealt with in A similar fashion as the clothes. A hot blast of air hit him in the face as the car started and a soft almost operatic tune filled his aching head. The warmth and music must have lulled him to a drossy state. Without recalling any of the drive out of town, he was surprised to find himself out at Mr. Larabee's ranch without a way of getting back to town. His breath came In short panicked puffs. Could he find the energy to demand to be taken back to his own domicile? Ezra thought not. Mr. Larabee was already undoing Ezra's seatbelt, helping him out, catching him when his legs gave out. The shock from before came thundering back. He was alone with no chance of escape. with the man he dreamed of for so long who had just discovered his most guarded secret. Ezra's heart started beating so fast he was sure it was about to burst. He could feel sweat soaking through his shirt and his wasn't really sure where the rest of his body had got to it didn't seem to respond any commands issued by his brain. It did however appear to be perfectly fine obeying Mr. Larabee's commands as he was ushered into the house. Chris deposited him onto the comfy sofa. He continued to try and process his muddled ideas.

Mr.Larabee was fussing around building up the fire, throwing logs, and poking at the burning embers. Ezra became fascinated by the sparks, entranced by their flights up the chimney. His mind felt calmer. He could finally detach himself from his immediate emotion and bring back some semblance of order after his frantic discovery of earlier. Mr. Larabee to his credit hadn't made any mention of what he intended to do with his discovery. His declaration of love also caused almost as much concern as the action he'd willingly participated in. If Mr. Larabee was serious, why hadn't he declared it earlier? Why did he need to discover Ezra's secret and what possible future could they have together ? Ezra couldn't see any future beyond a few late night tryst when Mr. Larabee had an itch that needed scratching, It all came back to the same question how could anyone love him like that?

He was still pondering that question when Mr. Larabee settled down next to him, his arm almost naturally slipping round Ezra's shoulders pulling him against the over warm bulk of Mr Larabee's chest his arm slipping round Ezra's shoulders pulling Ezra against his chest, his hand playing with a few stray hairs around Ezra's ear making his shivering with renewed feeling. It seemed Mr. Larabee once locating his weakness was determined to remind him it was there.

Chris shot a quick look over his shoulder. Ezra was firmly settled on the sofa. He turned back to the more domestic need of getting the fire built up again. He intended to keep the room as warm as possible knowing how much Ezra hated the cold even a stiff breeze could make him shiver. The fire was up to sustainable blaze. Standing, Chris admired his handy work and moved to sit next to Ezra, adjusting the small package in his pocket as he moved to claim his favourite spot. His arm automatically slipped around Ezra's shoulders, his fingers coming to rest just behind Ezra's ear. He marked it exactly six months ago today as his spot . Nobody else got to touch Ezra or card their fingers through that wonderful think chestnut hair, all those were his exclusive pleasures. He watched the fire light play over his lovers face. It gave Ezra a golden glow that emphasised his high check bones, the cleft in his chin and those glinting emerald eyes. Ezra must have felt this appraisal. He turned to face Chris. Unable to resist, he placed a kiss on the on the very tip of Ezra's nose making his lover wrinkle it up and laugh. It was sound that still had the power to strip Chris of his ability to see straight.

It had taken him almost a month to convince Ezra he wasn't joking and that he was in it for the long haul. As his hands and lips automatically found there way around his lover's body, his mind went back to their first night together. He drove Ezra back to the ranch on instinct. Now that Ezra was there, he was not willing to let him out of his sight. He was worried. Ezra seemed nervous and ready to run. Chris was very aware if Ezra ran he'd have no way of finding him again. He'd had so many doubt as Ezra had sat completely still on the sofa not moving refusing to meet Chris eye. He'd turned Ezra's face towards him trying to see what was going on but he had met Ezra's poker face his eye iced and vacant. He'd lost his lover of only a few hours and Chris was determined to find him again. He'd started as he did now whispered in his ear.. "Ezra, honey, relax. I think you tired me out earlier. Now I just want to climb into bed and wrap myself around you." He was met with a harsh request that he be driven home and he would be out of the office by Monday. It dawned on Chris how much hung on his next actions. His arm wound round Ezra's shoulders pulling him against Chris' chest, settling Ezra's ear next to Chris' heart. "Do you hear that Ezra? My heart only beats like that for you." There was a small nod he pressed on. "I wasn't joking when I told you I loved you earlier. I've only loved one other person in my life like this. I wanted to stay with her for the rest of my life, but that wasn't possible. I've moved past that. I want to make a life now with you." He kissed the top of curly head as it rested against his chest. He wanted Ezra to say something to confirm he felt the same way or he would think about it at least. The silence seemed to stretch he watched the flames dance over the logs Ezra didn't answer in words that night but kept his ear close to his heart and placed a kiss over it before suggesting they go to bed. It was late and he was tried. He led Chris to the master bedroom much to his surprise. "I get cold very easily Mr. Larabee and none of the rest of rooms have you to heat them up." Ezra seemed to have a perfectly logical explanation for curling up in Chris bed with him.

Ezra had stayed for the entire weekend occasionally putting his head against Chris' chest and listening to his heart. Chris enjoyed those moments almost as much as watching Ezra make himself at home in very small ways, organising Chris' cupboards, making the morning coffee and sleeping curled around Chris' body. He still hadn't given Chris any answer to if he believed that Chris loved him or that he could return those feelings. The second night was the best Chris could remember Ezra was curled round him kissing his ear and whispered "Prove it" before falling asleep. Chris stayed awake for a little longer planning in his mind all the things he was going to do to prove his love.

Monday morning saw the start of his campaign. He rang Vin explaining he been in later than usual but not to panic everything was fine. He cooked a light breakfast toast, scrambled egg, orange juice and strong coffee. Arranging it carefully on the tray making sure he wouldn't over balance on the short journey back to the bedroom. Ezra was asleep. His face lax and hair tousled made the picture of innocence. Chris gently settled the tray on the bedside table kissing Ezra gently on the check, stroking the hair the hair that had fallen across Ezra's forehead as he slept. "Ezra, it's time to wake up. Come on, love." He shook Ezra's shoulder, his fingers lingering on the soft skin. Ezra made a half grunt and turned over burying his face in Chris pillow obviously not ready to face the world yet. "Come on, sleeping beauty, time to face the world. I brought you coffee." He waved the coffee vapour over towards Ezra, pulling back the covers to reveal the naked torso to the cold air and his tickling touch. Ezra grunted again but made an effort to turn over and pull the covers back up. " Oh no you don't.Your> breakfast is getting cold." He left Ezra half awake while he grabbed a quick shower.

The drive in was a much more pleasant. Ezra seemed to be adjusting to the idea of Chris' affection. He'd defiantly enjoyed breakfast and even thanked Chris with a kiss on the cheek. He'd felt a warm spark from his cheek to his groin even while he wished he'd picked slightly looser trousers. They'd had to stop at the town house so Ezra could change his clothes. They didn't have that problem now. Chris had picked out his favourites from Ezra's suits, clearing out a closet at the ranch and moving them in shortly after Ezra had agreed to spend more time there. He loved Ezra in charcoal grey pin strips with a soft red silk shirt. If he could, he would pass a law preventing Ezra wearing anything else.

The month had passed quietly. Chris had arranged small tokens of his affection towards Ezra's a new tie. a pound of his favourite Columbian coffee beans and a box of Belgium chocolate. On the last Friday Chris took Ezra to see a new release and dinner. Ezra agreed to spend the Saturday on the Ranch but insisted he had things to do on Sunday. Chris used Sunday night to reflect on how things are going. Ezra seemed to be warming to him, returning both caresses and kisses. They hadn't made love since the first night but Chris was in no hurry. He enjoyed simply having Ezra wrapped around him while they slept.

The first Monday of the new month Chris was in office bright and early catching up on all the paper work he had neglected for the end of month reports due in the DA office that afternoon. The rest of the crew drifted in. He checked the clock once more. Only ten minutes to go before Ezra came in. The lift dinged but instead of Ezra a young boy with 12 red roses walked out looking lost. Vin intercepted him relieving him of his burden checking the card and moving towards Chris' office.

"Hey, Cowboy, what you done that so special?" Vin's tone held a note of question and causation. Packages from unknown persons could prove to be very dangerous for the whole team.

Chris looked at the roses. He could smell the wonderful perfume floating towards him. His fingers felt numb as he opened the envelope. The writing was instantly recognised, he'd read Ezra's field notes so many times it was hard to mistake it.

Three words stood out on the crisp white paper "You've proved it." Chris felt his heart race, his eyes searched the office. Vin's presents completely forgotten. Ezra was standing just inside the door wearing his pin strip suit, red shirt and the tie Chris had bought, with two cups of coffee in his hand. Chris couldn't imagine a more prefect sight. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Vin was retreating out of the door, closing it firmly behind him.

Ezra placed his ear against Chris' chest "Still beating only for me?"

Chris gathered Ezra more firmly to his chest, placing soft kisses on the silken curls "It will only ever beat for you."

The day had past in a blur. Chris handed in his monthly figures but had no idea what the report said. His eyes had kept drifting to Ezra who was sitting leaned over his desk in deep concentration and kept him well stocked with coffee. It seemed now Ezra believed him, he was determined to keep him in good shape. Ezra was waiting for him at his car when he finally reached the parking level. "Take me to bed and make love to me" Ezra voice was breathy and husky against his ear. He'd never driven so fast in his life Chris was sure he'd run several red lights but nothing mattered more then getting his lover back to bed and making love to him.

Ezra stirring in his arms brought Chris back to the present and the fact the box in his pocket was digging into his thigh again. Ezra's green eyes gazed up at him in question. He placed a soft kiss on Ezra forehead and both eyes. "You are so beautiful." He stroked Ezra's hair again wondering at the soft, pale skin he knew ever inch of by taste and touch. He fidgeted with the box briefly before removing its content. He turned Ezra further round so he was sitting with his legs over Chris lap.

Chris licked suddenly dry lips the whole speech he'd prepared about love and honour and how much Ezra meant to him suddenly felt completely inadequate in the face of such a moment. He breathed in deep trying to centre himself again. "Ezra I never thought I'd be happy after Sarah died until the day you walked in my door. Now I know its possible I don't ever want to loose that happiness again." He took an another deep breath.

Ezra's eyes were wide and dark green. They conveyed Ezra's understanding of his words and what was to come next. As he reached the peak of his breath Ezra reached up and kissed him tongue roving all over Chris willing mouth. When Ezra pulled back, he put his head back against Chris' chest.

Knowing the words wouldn't come, Chris opened a tightly closed fist and revealing a ring on a piece of green ribbon. "I know you won't be able to wear it properly but I got it inscribed to remind you." He held it to the light so Ezra could see the words 'My Heart beats only for you.'

Ezra leaned forward "Please put it on" It hung just next to Ezra's own heart. He whispered in Chris ear before pushing him flat on the sofa "I'll always wear it here because my heart also beats only for you."

Fini


End file.
